


Act of Kindness

by Jastra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassin Levi, Dark Levi, Dubious Consent, Hitman Levi, Innocent Eren Yeager, Kidnapping, Kindness, M/M, Obsessive Levi, Stalking, Student Eren Yeager, some Non-Con elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastra/pseuds/Jastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren watches the bleeding stranger who rested on the wet and cold ground as the rain fell hard from the sky. The dark haired man was dangerous, he was sure of it, but he couldn't just let the man bleed to death. It was his duty to help him, no matter what he had done.</p><p>Little did Eren know, that his act of kindness would turn his life upside down and cause him a lot of pain. Levi, taken by the young man's courage and willfulness, grows obsessed, harboring dark intentions towards the boy who had helped him that night. </p><p>He'd either kill Eren or take him with him, but after weeks of stalking him, kidnapping the young man to be his  seemed like the only option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic compared to my other stories. Max 3 chapters! I promise.

A dark figure stared the large wooden house from a safe distance. It was a cold late autumn night and the soft rain made a relaxing sound against the roof of the car. Levi glanced at his wrist watch with a bored, unreadable expression on his face; it was nearing the 2 am already. The area had been quiet for hours now and his time to act would come soon. The cold and wet autumn days were the harbingers of the coming winter, but despite the unpleasant weather, the short, dark haired man had waited in the car for hours, studying every movement of his victim and target.

Truth to be told, there was nothing left for him to learn, after all, he had already spent weeks following Eren without the young man's notice. He had found out every little detail there was to know about the young Yeager boy. The more he had learned, the more he wanted to own the green-eyed brat. He knew exactly what kind of food Eren liked, how well he did in school, what he did with his friends and most importantly, what his daily schedule was like.

Eren lived in the better side of the city in an elegant 2 story high wooden house with beautiful garden that was well tended by his mother. Yeagers were quite wealthy, but didn't show it off too much, clearly enjoying a simplistic and practical designs.

For a while, Levi had been sure that he'd have to kill Eren, for what he had seen, but after spending time following and studying the kid, he found himself unable to plan the murder. Instead, he'd found another solution to this little problem. Truth be told, Eren might have been better off dead.

At times, the murderer found himself wondering, if the events of that night were just imagined by him, but the scar on his arm was proof of what had happened. The night he had met Eren felt now like a beautiful dream. It had been fate, he was sure of it.

Of all the possible witnesses, he had to come across that brat.

So far, the boy had not talked about him to anyone, despite the murder of Darius Zackly, a well known judge, being all over the news. There was no doubt that the boy had put the two things together, but so far he had remained silent, choosing not to contact the police about what he had seen. Still...he couldn't let Eren remain free; it was simply too much of a risk. It was a shame really. The kid had a bright life ahead of him, and he was going to take his freedom and future from him.

The boy had tormented Levi's every waking hour for the past few weeks. He saw those bright green eyes whenever he closed his', and could almost feel Eren's soothing and gentle touch against his skin. The nights were the worst. More than once he had woken up, covered in sweat and panting softly; the feeling of him holding the younger man's body fleeting from his memory as the minutes passed.

With a soft and frustrated sigh, Levi took out his phone and went through the many pictures he had taken of the 15-year-old boy. Eren was the focus in all of them, smiling, laughing, having fun with his friends.

 _'Poor child, that's what you get for helping dangerous strangers.'_  The short man thought as he ran his thumb across his victim's face on the screen. He had started finding out about Eren shortly after the incident. He was a good kid and well liked student with pretty good grades. He had plenty of friends and had a strong, loving relationship with his parents.

It was quite thrilling...he was going to steal the boy away and turn his life upside down and by doing so, destroy the parents' lives as well. Levi couldn't help but imagined Eren in his apartment, tied on the bed with fearful expression in his face. The boy's life was going to change for the worse soon, just because he had helped him.

No one had ever shown any kindness to him before Eren, and that only made him want to possess the younger man more. Once Eren was his, he'd have all the time in the world to spend with him. The assassin's need for physical contact had never been strong, but when he thought of Eren, it almost felt like his body ached in need to feel the bright eyed boy' form pressed against his.

Levi could still remember his heavenly scent mixed with rain and blood. The dark haired assassin went through the different possible scenarios in his mind.. He'd drug Eren, use him...and keep the green eyed young man safe for the rest of his life; it was all the boy's fault really.

Levi was an assassin and a burglar, whatever his employer needed him to be. There was nothing constant or stable in his life. All he had was his skills and name. For the past decade, he had worked alone, but now, he was finally going to share his life with someone, whether they wanted it or not.

It was rare of him to make a mistake, but he wasn't perfect even if he hated to admit it. Sometimes those who he needed to kill showed exceptional will to live, countering his attacks with such such resistance that they managed to hurt him...one time, things had really gone to hell and the bastard had stabbed him into shoulder hard, making him bleed hard.

That was the day he had met Eren, and the day he had decided, he needed him.

* * *

_The rain fell hard from the sky, washing the the dust and grime off the streets and alleyways. It was a dark night with the street lamps casting their cold yellow hued lights over the streets. The wind blew quite viciously at times, but thankfully the dark and narrow alleyways gave some shelter from it. It was truly a miserable weather._

_Levi gritted his teeth in pain, his arm hurt and bled like hell. He rarely messed up this bad, but like a professional, he had made sure that no evidence was left at the scene. However, taking the extra time to do so with the injury had drained him badly. Who could have thought that old judge was talented when it came to fighting? His employer could have told him that he wasn't the first one sent after him._

_'Damn...I messed up, that old man put up quite a fight..' Levi thought as he held his arm that throbbed with excruciating pain with every step he took. His black jacket was torn from the sleeve, dirty and stained with dark blood that dripped down slightly to the wet ground. At least the droplets dissolved quickly into the rain water, leaving no traces._

_The assassin breathed heavily in anger as he slipped through the dark and narrow streets, avoiding possible witnesses. The lithe bodied man gasped in exhaustion as he made it behind a corner, leaning against the cold and dirty brick wall to catch his breath._

_'I've lost too much blood. I need to get myself fixed...' He thought before resting his head against the red brick wall, grunting slightly when his arm radiated with pain. He slid down to sit on the wet ground to rest for a while._

_Levi's body was at its limits, exhausted and tired, surely closing his eyes just for a moment wouldn't hurt._

_The dark haired hitman pressed his eyes shut and breathed heavily, listening to the heavy rain drops that bombarded the ground, puddles of water, windows and walls. After what had only felt like a moment, he heard soft and faint steps approach his location. Someone was coming towards him and as the person got closer, he could clearly hear the splashing sound each step made . Had they sent someone after him!?_

_Whoever the person was, he was just behind the corner and after that few meters away from him, there was no way the stranger could miss him even though the area was dark and barely had any lights._

_The black-haired man's hand slipped under his jacket to grasp the handle of his silenced gun, preparing to pull it out to shoot his potential attacker._

_He heard the person turn around the corner and stop. He had been spotted._

_Levi opened his eyes, ready to pull his 10 mm pistol at the person, but stopped when instead of some trained killer, he saw a young man with an umbrella, staring at him in shock and surprise. Damn, the kid couldn't have been more than 16 at most...he hated killing youths._

_The boy just stood there in rain, the large black umbrella shielding him from the heavy rain, staring at him. Levi couldn't turn his eyes away from the kid's face...there was just something oddly enthralling about those large, bright green eyes that had a confused and shocked look in them. However, the confusion was soon replaced by fear as he started to understand what he was looking at._

_The dark haired boy with the umbrella took a deep breath and bit his lip slightly as his eyes focused on the wound on his arm. This had to be very disturbing and threatening to the stranger, yet, he didn't ignore him or run away like most people would._

_Levi wasn't sure how to feel about the kid. If he turned around and tried to run, he'd shoot him immediately to get rid of a witness...but the kid just stood there, refusing to turn his back to him. The boy had guts, he'd give him that. He'd stay his hand for now, but it was unlikely that he'd let the brat live._

_It was clear that the dark haired kid was scared, he could see it in his body language and eyes,but that didn't make him back down. Anyone with any common sense would have run away at the sight of the bloody man in a dark alleyway._

_However, the boy merely hesitated for a moment,_ _clearly evaluating the situation and whether he should run or not, and much to Levi's surprise, he chose to stay. Finally the brat took few steps closer to him, eyeing the man resting against the cold and wet brick wall all concerned._

_"H..hey, you ok?" The young man asked calmly as he knelt down next to him, slowly taking off his backpack and resting it onto the wet ground along with his umbrella, making sure not to make quick or alarming moves._

_"what do you want, brat? Does looking at bad wounds intrigue you?" Levi asked calmly._

_The assassin's grey eyes narrowed slightly when the kid got onto same level with him, was he just going to gawk at his wound? The young man clearly saw the dangerous look he gave him and opened his backpack to pull out a red first aid kit._

_Levi raised his brow in confusion and distrust. 'What kind of a kid carries a first aid kit in his backpack all the time?'_

_The dark haired boy glanced away a bit unsurely "I don't know how you got that wound, but it looks really bad...I can help you, if you let me. That cut will need stitches, and for some reason I have a feeling you won't accept legal help.."_

_'Insolent brat..' Levi thought, staring at the...quite handsome young man. The kid's facial features were quite soft and his thick dark brow hair looked silky, but what really drew his attention were those deep green eyes that looked so mesmerizing._

_"Just what kind of a kid walks through dark alleyways, helping potentially dangerous strangers with cut wounds in the middle of the night?" Levi finally asked, his grey eyes narrowed, not trusting the brat one bit._

_The strange young man pouted slightly "I know you don't have to trust me, but if it makes you feel any better, I was at a midnight showing of a movie with my friends and this just happens to be the quickest route to the station." The boy said as he opened the kit "My father is a doctor and makes me carry this around all the time.." he added, smiling slightly "You never know who could need help."_

_Levi didn't reply, he merely stared at the stranger_   _. Finally, he_ _scoffed, what was this world coming to...strange, idiotic brats helping him after murdering someone. He nodded slightly and turned his head away, welcoming the kid's help._

_"Aren't you going to ask who I am and what I've done?" Levi asked casually, not resisting when when he took his jacket off..revealing the gun on beneath it. The kid was startled by the sight, but Levi had no intentions of removing it. The assassin stared at the wound and his ruined white shirt with long cut. With a soft sigh, he moved his uninjured arm to rip the sleeve open so that the younger male could work. The shirt was done for anyway._

_"I have a feeling that I'm better off not knowing.." The younger male muttered, his eyes shifting from the gun to the wound and back again. This was serious, both medically and otherwise. "Doesn't matter how you've gotten this...my only intention is to help those who are hurt equally."_

_"Do you know what you are even doing?" Levi asked as the kid went through the first aid kit, pulling out a bottle of disinfectant and cotton._

_"As I said, my father is a doctor. I know a lot about how to treat injuries and I intent to follow his footsteps.." The boy explained, making Levi grunt slightly when he cleaned the wound with some disinfectant.  
_

_"So you are using my wound as practice ." Levi mocked him slightly before noticing the startled and unsure look on the boy's face. He probably had never treated a wound this bad. It was deep and made with strikes fueled by anger and hate. "Having second thoughts?" Levi asked, his grey eyes void of any emotion. The brat answered his words with an angry and frustrated glance as he took out a thread and a needle to sew the wound close. There was no doubt that the kid had realized just how he had gotten this injury._

_"Idiot.." Levi thought as he closed his eyes, barely moving when the needle pierced his flesh. He had endured worse pain._

_"Aren't you worried I'll do something bad to you after this?" The short adult man asked curiously. The boy was now a witness...and no doubt the news about the Zackly's murder would reach the press fast. The kid was the first one to see his face...he'd have to take care of him. Pity, he started to like this boy._

_The stranger' expression dropped and he sighed._

_"I am." he admitted as he worked on the wound until it was all stitched up. Levi glanced at the wound and was surprised by the results. "There, it should be ok now."_

_"You aren't bad with a needle, I give you that." the grey eyed man muttered after studying the mark on his arm for a moment. The assassin moved slightly when the young male pulled out bandages from the kit and started bandaging his wound up, painting the white cloth slightly red._

_"I'd still advise you to get that checked, but you probably won't go to see a doctor.." The green-eyed brat muttered when he was finished and one look from the dark haired man was an answer enough._

_After a moment of silence, the young man finally asked "Will you be alright?" The assassin touched_   _wound that had been treated well; the results were rough, but it would certainly heal now properly._

_'Stupid brat...' he thought, feeling all frustrated and tired, but oddly better too The assassin ran his fingers through his short black hair, eyeing the kid who had helped him. He didn't want to kill him._

_Satisfied_ _with the results, the boy gave him a small smile before reaching into his bag to pull out a bottle of water. "Here...you need this more than I do."_

_Levi hesitated a bit but took the bottle of water from the boy, feeling a bit bad that he'd have to kill him._

_"I'll be fine...just go." Levi replied as he uncorked the cap and sipped the water a bit, he had not realized how thirsty he was. His grey eyes stared the puddle of water that rippled with water drops. The older man lifted his head slightly to face the kid once more when he felt something shield him from the rain. The boy had given him his black umbrella._

_"Just don't die..They'll never let me into med school if you do." the boy murmured, and all Levi could do was stare at the kind, strange kid._

_Levi had never felt anything like this before..how could someone be so kind._

_"Thanks, kid..What's your name?" Levi asked, needing the boy's name for later._

_The young male hesitated as he packed his belonging._

_"Eren. I hope I won't regret this." he muttered as he stood up and hurried away._

_'Eren..' Levi thought. The kid had such a beautiful name. He'd find him eventually._

_"You won't."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is garbage...  
> Thanks to xXbunnyloverXx for kicking me to write another chapter. I keep abandoning stories!

"Eren, where did you put the new bandages you bought earlier today?"

Eren turned his head towards the direction where his father's familiar and kind voice came from, inquiring where he had put a couple of packages of bandage cloth. Grisha had sent him earlier that day to get it from the nearby apothecary, a place where the staff knew Eren by name already because of his father who was a well-known doctor in the district.

"I think they are on the chair in your study, the one next to your desk, dad,” the young green-eyed boy yelled from the kitchen much to Carla’s disapproval. Eren smiled at his mother in apologizing manner when she shot him a scolding look, but the small smile on her lips and warm look in her eyes told the young man that she wasn’t really angry. She had told both him and Grisha numerous times not to yell from room to room inside the house because it was rude and a poor way of communicating, but of course the two men never listened.

“At least I’m pretty sure I put them there,” Eren muttered to himself as he scrubbed couple of plates clean that had been submerged in warm water in the sink. It was late already and almost his bedtime, but the young Yeager had felt absolutely famished, needing a sandwich or two before hitting the bed.

After a moment of silence Eren finally heard his father’s voice once more, “Found them, thanks Eren,” Grisha yelled from his study that was also on the ground floor. The young boy couldn’t help but laugh a bit when he heard his mother let out a long drawn out sigh, clearly frustrated that the men in the household never learned not to yell.

The teenager yawned loudly as he let the cold stream of water wash the few small plates and glasses clean before turning the tap off and drying the dishes into a nearby towel.

“By the sounds of it, you should be sleeping already, Eren,” The dark haired woman teased her son who diligently put the dishes into the cupboard so that Carla wouldn’t have to do it. “I’m going to in a minute,” Eren replied as he sat down next to Carla who was trying to solve a crossword puzzle while enjoying her evening tea, tapping the paper with her pen in slight frustration when she couldn’t come up with any fitting words.

The television in the kitchen was on with the news show on it. For the past few weeks, the murder of the judge had dominated the news and talk shows, reminding Eren almost daily of that handsome grey eyed assassin he had patched up in the dark alley way. During that same night, the news about Zachley's death had hit the news and it was clear to everyone that it had been a murder, even if the details of the crime had not been released to the public right away. Zhackly had been a well-known figure in the politics and the tabloid news had quickly started to follow the investigations as closely as possible.

Weeks had passed since the crime and the police had made no progress what so ever with the case. There were no evidence or clues on the scene and the murderer's trail ran cold right away, yet, Eren knew he had met the person behind the death.

No matter how he hoped the case would just die and disappear from the spotlight, with some new scandal or murder taking its place, the judge’s death kept the media’s interest; mainly because it was a mystery. There were no signs of the thing dying and each passing day ate at Eren’s mind and conscience. He knew he could help, but helping meant he’d probably end up dead along with his whole family. He knew that the information he had could make a breakthrough in the investigation, but he chose to stay silent to protect himself and his parents.

He had heard nothing about the man after the incident, but the boy had no doubts that he probably was being watched. Mafia and hitmen hated witnesses.

 _That man, he has not come after my parents or me yet…if I stay silent, maybe it will stay that way too,_ Eren thought as he let his gaze fall slightly. He wasn’t proud of himself, but he was sure that this was for the best.

 _I wonder what he is doing now,_ the young man thought as he recalled the sight of the dark haired stranger resting against the brick wall in the rain; his clothes completely soaked in water and a blood being washed away by streams of water. It was been the most scary and enthralling view in his life so far and the scent of blood mixed with rainwater was burned in his mind.

The young man almost shivered when he recalled those piercing grey eyes, the way that man had studied him the whole time, not wincing at all when he had sewn the stitches. That short and lean assassin had been like something out of this world, or at least Eren’s world. His simple and boring life had brushed with a dangerous and dark world that could swallow a person whole.

The craziest thing was, that he could very well have died there and then, but that handsome hitman had let him live.

It was quite odd to Eren. He had never felt anything like this before and the mere idea of seeing the wounded man again made his heart beat faster and he wasn’t sure if it was because of fear or something else. Eren had no doubt that if the man wanted; he could easily track him down and take out his whole family if he wanted to. Yet, weeks had passed and nothing had happened.

He had not told about the encounter to anyone, not even his friends who he trusted.

 _Mikasa would scold me for taking such a risk and Armin would just be worried,_ Eren thought, knowing very well how his friends would react if he told them about what had happened. But, Eren had no intentions of placing his friends in danger. Who knew what that man could do?

While Grisha had no dealings with the police or the autopsy team, he was well informed and in the loop so to speak. The rumours had whispered that the old judge had put up quite a fight and had probably wounded the attacker, but unfortunately the person had been a professional and had miraculously not left a shred of evidence on the scene.

He'd keep his silence and in pray that the man in the rain wouldn’t come after him.

"Mom, do you think they'll ever catch the culprit?" Eren asks his mother who shakes her head slightly, "They might not, but you shouldn't worry Eren, bad things happen in the world, but we have to live with them," Carla replied quietly and looked quite sad as she placed the fine porcelain cup on to the plate, “ you can’t let fear take hold of you, and I’m sure no assassin would want anything with you,” she tried to joke a bit, but that comment only made Eren’s expression more grim.

"I’m quite sure it was clearly done by professionals, Eren. Someone was probably paid a great amount of money to do this hit and probably had no personal issues with Zackly," his father suddenly said as he walked into the kitchen, clearly wanting to share his thoughts and opinion with his family.

"Dear, you are scaring Eren," Carla laughed a bit when she noted how her son's green eyes widened slightly at his father's words, "I'm sure the police will eventually finds something, but that's not something you should worry about. Besides, you have a test tomorrow and that’s the only thing you should be worrying about,” Carla scolded Eren, “So off to the bed with you, young man,"

"Yeah, sure thing mother," the young student replied before saying good nights and ascending the stairs up into his room. In the back of his mind, Eren knew that he should tell the police what he had seen, but doing so would harm his family. In retrospective it was foolish that he had given the man his name, but if he had not, the dark haired assassin might have shot him right there and then. It had been probably just a means to keep him silent and threatened.

Well, it certainly had worked.

* * *

 

Levi watched the lights die one by one inside the Yeager household and before long the whole house was silent with not a single light shining inside it.

The grey eyed man closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly from side to side to make his joints click slightly, readying himself mentally for the upcoming kidnapping. Getting in and out of the house with the boy wasn’t going to be hard and he had done this kind of jobs many times. Sneaking into Eren’s room through the balcony would be almost laughably easy and he could just pick the boy up and leave through the front door, making it look like the Yeager family’s son had simply walked out on them.

“Poor thing, your parents will be heartbroken,” Levi murmured to himself as he eyed the door on the balcony that led into Eren’s room. It was agonizing to think the boy he desires so much was behind that flimsy door. The weeks of preparations had led into this moment and he was finally going to see the young man again; the only person he had ever let go. Levi took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he recalled the boy’s gentle touch and lovely green eyes that had kept him distracted as the sharp needle kept piercing his flesh over and over again.

Levi touched his arm where the stitches were and the wound still ached. They were the only reminder that what he had experienced had not been a dream. The rational side of him said that killing Eren was safer way, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. This was for the best.

Needless to say, Erwin and Hange had been confused and doubtful of his decision to take Eren alive instead of killing him, but in his organization, people had freedom to do as they wanted as long as it didn’t hurt the group in long term. He had made his decision about Eren. The boy didn’t deserve to die.

With graceful movements, Levi pulled his black leather gloves on and grabbed his small backpack with all the essentials needed for breaking into a house with any level of security. The grey eyed man wore a black almost skin-tight outfit to make sure his movements wouldn’t be restricted and that he wouldn’t get caught on anything. Everything in his look yelled professionalism and danger.

The door clicked open as the dark haired assassin got out of the car that was hidden away by the shadows and darkness. Levi had learned everything there was to learn about Eren's family and home. This would be an easy job for him and no one would even notice Eren's disappearance before morning. There would be no signs of forced entry and he’d make it look like the boy had merely left in the safety of the night without a word to his family. It would be very cruel to the parents and friends and no doubt they all would blame themselves and look helplessly for their son and friend who would never be seen again by them.

Levi jumped over the tall wooden fence and sneak towards the beautiful house. The assassin climbed up the rain gutter and wall almost completely silently with cat’s grace, using the windows and small nooks as foot holds as he ascended upwards onto the balcony with the door that led into the boy's room. The dark haired assassin crouched and moved against the glass door, peeking inside the room to see a shadowy form on the bed that didn’t seem to be moving.

Levi took his time and made sure Eren was fast asleep since he wanted to avoid waking the boy up and causing a hassle. Finally, he pulled out his thieves’ tools and unlocked the balcony door without any effort. It was amusing how easy even the supposedly complicated locks were for him these days. The short and athletic man pulled the door open and stepped inside, closing them behind him so that the cool night air wouldn't wake his prey up.

The dark haired assassin couldn’t help but take a deep breath and close his eyes for a moment to calm himself down and focus his mind. He was finally here with Eren, just few more moments and he would have secured the boy. When Levi opened his eyes he glanced around the room and studied Eren’s items and furniture. There was a computer on the boy’s table and plenty of posters on the walls.

 _Just like any other teenager_ , Levi thought as he eyed his surroundings and walked quietly around the room for a moment to look at the photos on Eren’s table. They depicted him with his friends that Levi had learned by name.

 _Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha…_ Levi recalled the names as he eyed those photos with emotionless look in his grey eyes. He knew all of Eren’s friends but had no interest in them nor did he feel bad for taking away their friend. Eren had the unfortunate luck of running into him and he was kind enough to take the boy alive. He would do his best to make the young Yeager happy and eventually he’d find his place in the organization.

Levi couldn’t help but feel slightly amused when he saw a backpack and clothing prepared for the next morning.

 _How nice of Eren to have packed everything before hand, I don’t have to do much here,_ Levi thought as he tried to determine what to do in order to make it look like Eren had simply left. He’d dump the boy’s books from his backpack and get essential items for a long trip.

Finally, with cat’s grace the lean and short man stepped on the wooden floor quietly while keeping his piercing eyes on his prey who was sleeping peacefully in his bed without any worries. The boy looked truly angelic. For weeks the assassin had longed to touch Eren once more and the stalking from afar had been almost physically painful to him. It was so very odd. Usually Levi knew everything about his victims, but almost every time they ended up dead and their corpses discarded. But this boy, he wanted him alive and well.

Eren was a danger to him and had to be eliminated in one way or another and he had chosen the merciful route.

 _The witnesses always say that they won’t talk_ , Levi thought as he approached Eren’s sleeping form, his grey eyes completely hollow of any emotion, _but they always do eventually_.

It was truly a miracle how long the green-eyed boy had stayed silent, but eventually he'd step forth and tell everyone about what had happened that night. The young man probably feared for his family’s safety now, but eventually the quilt would become too much for him to bear and he’d crack.

Eren was a good and trustworthy kid, one that could have become a proper doctor one day, but Levi knew that he had to take him away. He probably owed his life to Eren and so; he had decided to make the Yeager kid happy if possible. Life was cruel and it was pure bad luck for Eren to have met him that night, but to Levi it was fate. If Eren had simply picked another alleyway for his short cut, the two would have never met. Something so small had tied them together like this and soon he’d have full control over Eren’s life. Well, to be honest he had taken control of it from the moment they had seen each other.

 _I know everything there is to know about you Eren, more than any of your friends,_ the assassin mused to himself as he gazed upon Eren’s sleeping form. This all felt so one sided when the boy didn’t even know that he had been stalked for weeks, but that was going to change soon. _We’ll have all the time in the world to get to know each other properly, Levi_ thought as he stepped beside Eren’s bed with empty and emotionless look in his eyes.

The man’s breathing got slightly heavier as he stood over the boy, wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch him. Levi’s every waking moment tormented was by the green-eyed teenager and Eren invaded even his dreams. The young man tempted him constantly with his innocent green eyes and soft voice that rang so beautifully when he recalled it.

 _You aren’t an angel…you are a demon who tempts and torments me constantly,_ Levi mused in his mind and he clenched his hands into fist for a moment, trying to focus. Never before had he been so worried about botching a mission.

For few short moments, Levi just stood over Eren’s sleeping for and studied him patiently. The boy looked so peaceful in his sleep, like he had not a single worry in the world.

 _I wonder when I've slept that peacefully or well_ , Levi thought slightly amused since he always slept lightly in case someone tried to ambush him. The black haired man finally reached out with his leather-gloved hand to brush few straws of dark brown hair away from Eren’s temple.

Eren shifted slightly and Levi almost smiled, almost. Even though the young teenager was sleeping peacefully, he'd wake up if the assassin tried moving him like this. Without any hesitation Levi pulled out a small syringe filled with sleeping drug commonly used in hospitals. His organization provided him with everything he needed and he had contacts all over the country and world. If he wanted to, he could disappear with Eren the next day and never been seen again in the country. Someone with his skills could easily find work anywhere in the world, and to be honest; he had made enough money with killing to live well for years without having to do a single thing.

Actually, taking a couple of months away from his work and contracts just to break Eren in with his situation didn’t sound like such a bad idea. No doubt the boy was going to fight him and try escaping, so getting used to being the assassin’s possession would take some time.

The short athletic man took the cap off the syringe and tapped the glass few times to make sure there was no air inside it. As much as he wanted to just enjoy the view a while longer, he didn’t have all night. With predatory look in his grey eyes, Levi leaned over the boy and brought the syringe close to Eren’s arm.

He knew that the boy could very well wake up so he'd have to be ready. "Sorry Eren, but I can't let you talk about me to anyone," the assassin whispered with half lid eyes as he pushed the needle into Eren's skin and injected him with the sleeping drug to knock him out for a good while.

The boy whimpered in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes when the pain woke him up. Levi felt his heart beat grow slightly faster when those bright green, even though sleepy looking eyes focused on him after weeks of waiting. Eren's lips were slightly parted and he looked angelic and pure, someone who didn't deserve anything bad brought upon them. Levi almost felt like a devil who was taking something pure and beautiful, forcing them into his dark and cruel world.

Now that he thought about this, Levi realized that he wasn’t doing this anymore from necessity, no, he couldn’t care less if Eren had realized he as the assassin or not. He just wanted the boy all to himself. No one had shown such pure kindness towards him before. Everyone wanted something and nothing was free. Perhaps Eren had tried to save his life by helping him, but Levi had a strong feeling that the kid had done it from the pure good intentions, wanting to help someone in pain no matter who they where or what they had done. Those kinds of people were rare in the world.

The moment of seeing the boy between the state of sleep and wakefulness was truly something beautiful and Levi resisted the urge to press his lips against Eren’s to steal a soft and chaste kiss from the tired and sleepy youngster. Eren looked confused, as if not sure whether he was sleeping or not; all of this could very well be a dream. For a moment, Eren’s mind was completely blank and he could not remember bad memories, burdens or anything, but as he became more alert, all that filled his mind. The upcoming test, the meeting he had with Mikasa after school…the strange assassin he had helped. But none of those really mattered anymore.

 _Beautiful,_ Levi thought as Eren’s sleepy green eyes started to get slightly more focused. The boy blinked few times when he saw a shadowy figure looming over him and he slowly started to recognize whom the person was. Levi held his breath, memorizing every reaction his victim made. The way Eren’s eyes focused on him, how he gaped slightly at him and how grew slightly paler when he realized this was not a dream was thrilling to Levi.

“Hello Eren, I know I didn’t properly introduce myself that night,” the older man whispered to the boy who had been paralyzed by fear that was being reflected in his green eyes, “My name is Levi,” the assassin introduced himself. Levi wanted to kiss those slightly parted lips when the boy slowly shifted his gaze at his arm, only to see a needle sticking out of it. It was the source of his pain. Levi quickly force the rest of the sleeping drug into his victim's body, but of course, Eren had no idea what it was. To him, it could just as well be lethal poison to silence him for good.

Levi saw instantly that Eren was going to yell "NO!" so he put his hand over the boy's mouth quite roughly to keep him silent. "Shh…stop struggling Eren" the man murmured quietly and got on top of the boy to keep him pinned down by his lean yet muscular body until the drug would take its hold over the younger man’s body and lull him back to the dreamless sleep. One so deep, that when he’d wake up, the boy would be already inside Levi’s safe house.

"I'm not hurting you, Eren...this will just put you to sleep for a while," the grey eyed older man whispered and tried to calm down the struggling boy who was trying to call for help, “you’ll be safe with me,” Levi continued when Eren slowly grew weaker and weaker beneath him each passing moment, but his fear and desperation didn't fade anywhere.

The hitman could only guess what Eren was feeling as he kept him pinned down on the bed. The adrenaline in the boy’s body was prolonging this, but Levi knew what he was doing.

 _Are you thinking of your parents? Or perhaps your friends you are supposed to meet after school?_ Levi thought as he held the boy down, wondering what went through the boy’s mind as he kept him pinned down, waiting for the drug to take its effect. Whichever the case was, after tonight the boy would never see them again.

As the drug slowly coursed through Eren's body, the boy grew weaker and weaker but his struggling didn't stop, not that Levi minded it much. If anything, having the younger man writhe and fight him was most exhilarating feeling. As Eren started to get sleepy and stopped moving beneath him, Levi understood that Eren was finally his. The weeks of stalking and watching from afar were finally over. He’d never let Eren slip through his grasp.

"See you soon," Levi whispered when the fearful boy closed his eyes and drifted into forced and dreamless sleep, probably fearing that he'd never wake up again. But he was going to wake up again unlike Levi’s other victims, and when he’d do, his life would be turned upside down.

“If you break down, that’s ok too,” Levi murmured as he caressed Eren’s cheek when he had fallen unconscious, “I’ll pick up the pieces.”

For a brief moment, Levi waited and just listened, trying to hear if the boy's parents had woken up, but he heard nothing. Everything had fallen dead silent after Eren had fallen unconscious. The dark haired assassin finally removed his hands from Eren’s mouth and shoulder when he was absolutely sure no one had been woken up or coming into the room. For a moment he just sat on the boy, lost in his thoughts before finally snapping out of it. With swift movements Levi got off Eren and picked the boy up.

"Lets go home," Levi said with a dreamy look in his eyes as he held his young target and carried him away, picking the boy’s back pack on the way out.

 


	3. Subjugated Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was initially much longer and included sex scene but I decided to cut it so that I could fully focus on it in the next chapter :D

Soft steps echoed in the empty corridor as Levi carried Eren in his arms towards the apartment that was one of the safe houses his organization had provided him. The older man gave the young student sleeping face a quick look as he hurried through the empty corridors of the building that was almost completely empty. The group he belonged to had some activities in the building and it was rigged with all kinds of traps in case the safe house was ever exposed.

While the old brick apartment complex itself was located in the more run down and seedy part of the city with the general interiors matching the look, Levi’s apartment itself was well renovated and furnished and more importantly, completely soundproof and secure so that it could just as well be used torture as rest. Levi felt anxious and wanted nothing more than to get inside the safe house where he could keep Eren safe and secure until the younger man got accustomed to his situation. He had studied and learned everything about there was to know about the younger man during the past few weeks and he suspected that subjugating the boy’s mind was going to be next to impossible.

 _Eren is strong willed…He will endure and survive,_ Levi thought darkly as he watched Eren’s sleeping form with emotionless look on his face. The creaking dusty floorboards and the old worn out wallpapers on the corridor walls along with the almost moldy ceiling made the experienced killer feel disgusted. The bleak look in his grey eyes and stoic expression reflected how he felt about the building itself, but there was no use complaining about it since it served its purpose perfectly.

A ghost of a smile formed on Levi's lips as he gazed at Eren who shifted slightly in his arms How can some one be so peaceful _? You really don’t know what awaits you do you Eren? You have no idea how your mere existence has tormented me fore week_ s, Levi thought and loved how warm and comforting the boy’s body felt in his arms. The younger man was still unaware of everything that went on around him, but that would change soon since the drug’s effect wasn’t going to last much longer. An hour at best..

 _I know you are going to be scared and homesick, Eren...but I rather do this than end your life,_ Levi thought even though he could have put Erwin or Hange to do the job so that he could keep his distance. But the idea of ending the boy’s life had felt wrong. After all, the young student had helped him without hesitation with pure intentions of helping him. Never before had he felt anything like this towards someone. Sure, he had “friendships” with other members of his group like Erwin, Hange, Petra, Oluou and the rest…but he was prepared for their deaths and knew that they all could be replaced.

It had been pure luck that they had met that night and Eren’s touch still burned Levi’s body and mind. It was unbearable and now that he finally possessed the object of his obsession, he wasn’t going to let the younger man go anywhere. When the boy shifted slightly in his dreamless sleep, the assassin frowned ever so slightly. He'd have to hurry and get him secured so that he wouldn't be dangerous to himself before the serum's effect stopped. It would keep the brunette boy weak and harmless for a while longer even when he regained consciousness, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Levi had not felt this exhilarated in a long time. Killing people was just a job and something he was simply good at, never feeling remorseful or bad after taking someone’s life. Survival, violence and subtlety, those were the things that came naturally to him and were skills he used to make his living in this cruel world. Needless to say, someone like him could never have a normal life and retirement wasn't really an option in his line of work. If he couldn't fulfill the task given to him by his organization, his options were either to train others and run things, or to be eliminated. There was no point in lying to himself, Levi knew very well that if Erwin had to, he’d kill him without a moment of hesitation. But, he didn't really have to worry about being getting rid of in case he could no longer kill people. The tall blonde appreciated him and there would always be a place for him, after all, this career path had given him purpose and meaning. Before this, he had simply been a thug and a bit of a cat burglar.

The short hitman stopped on his heels when he heard someone hurry towards him from behind with determined and somewhat hasty steps, yet he did not pull out his gun or knife because he recognized the steps,

"Levi, wait up!" The man wanted to scoff and sigh out loud when he heard that familiar eccentric voice that belonged to none other than Hange. Levi glanced over his shoulder at the woman who was rushing towards him with happy and excited look on her face. Sometimes it was hard to believe that she was good at killing people…then again she always did it with a smile on her face. The gleaming look in Hange’s eyes and smirk on her lips couldn’t mean good…

"What is it? Can’t you see I’m a bit busy here, Hange?" Levi asked dryly as he continued to the door and pressed a pressure plate to open a hidden code pad. The door could be opened with a simple key but it would alarm him instantly; a necessary precaution in this line of work.

The older man let Eren down for a moment so that he still supported the sleeping boy with one arm. The lock was released when the code was accepted and the door opened quietly so that they could slip inside unnoticed. “Finally,” Levi muttered as he once more picked Eren up and carried him inside the dimly lit apartment that was going to be the young man’s home for a time being...at least until he was had gotten accustomed to his situation and role in the organization. _You are going to be my partner,_ _Eren_ , Levi thought with an obsessed and somewhat hollow look in his eyes.

The black haired assassin was almost tempted to close the door in front of Hange, but he let the ponytailed woman inside. It was the early morning hours and Eren’s disappearance should still have gone unnoticed. The brunette woman smirked as she slipped past the door and closed it behind her so that Levi wouldn’t have to. Now that the door was closed and locked once more, Eren was finally safe and sound with him. The eye-glassed woman eyed the safe house curiously for a moment since it was one of those that weren’t shared among the agents. However, the woman’s focus quickly shifted back to the two men. The woman couldn’t help but grin when she realized how suspiciously the other assassin was staring at her, clearly not trusting other members of his organization when it came to the safety his prey.

"So that is Eren! Well I must admit that he is very cute," Hange chuckled with adoring look in her eyes as she pushed her glasses up a bit and started approaching them. Levi chose not to answer the woman who was pretty jittery and excited, barely able to control herself.

“I hate repeating my questions, Zoe,” Levi stated quietly since Hange had still not told him why she was there. He simply carried Eren over to a large divan style sofa and rested the boy on it before pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Without hesitation, Levi pushed the younger man onto his stomach quite roughly.

“Oh?” The scholarly woman let out and tilted her head slightly to the side when the Eren let out a small and a bit delirious whimper. Levi pulled the boy's hands behind his back and put the cold metal cuffs around his wrists, “Do you really think that is necessary? He looks like such a sweet young man,” Hange asked in teasing manner, knowing very well that Eren was probably going to put up quite a fight if provoked. The short man ignored the woman’s words and just glanced at her with dark and dangerous look in his grey eyes.

"I’ll ask you again one more time, what do you want Hange? I don't find it very probable that you are here merely out of curiosity for Eren," Levi asked and moved to lean against the wall, as if he was watching over the boy and making sure no one would hurt him. If the other assassin posed any danger towards his prey, he wouldn’t hesitate acting in lethal manner. Hange smiled somewhat darkly now and snorted, "Well, I do have to admit that Erwin sent me to assess the situation,” the woman replied and fixed the position of her glasses slightly, “after all, Eren here is going to become a valuable member to us when he gets properly trained and subjugated," Hange explained, “We always have a need for people with medical skills…I’m sure our doctors can give the boy a proper training and knowledge they don’t teach in schools these days.”

“So Erwin just wanted me to know that we could use person good with needle and cracked bones?” Levi asked, making Hange shrug with a carefree look in her eyes, "You know how he hates people who can't pull their own weight. I know he gave you the special permission to save Eren's life, but you can’t blame him for having high hopes for the doctor's son," the woman continued and eyes the unconscious boy with a calculating look in her eyes.

"I don't give a damn what Erwin thinks of Eren or what hopes he has for him," Levi scoffed and eyed Eren with emotionless look in those grey eyes, "if he worries that I’ve gone soft, you can tell him that Eren is the only one worthy of keeping around. You wont see me sparing some common rabble," Levi muttered and Hange studied the boy on the sofa with her hands in her pockets,

"Levi, you know Yeagers are well known people in the city. They are respected and high profile people with connections. Eren's disappearance will no doubt cause trouble for us all. I really hope you are prepared to train that young man properly," Hange sighed but she seemed to relax a bit when the short man nodded with determined look in his eyes, "Hange, you'll get a proper helper from Eren in time. He will be a valuable asset to us all," Levi replied quietly before giving the woman a look that told Hange to disappear and fast. She was an unwelcome guest.

The female assassin lifted her hands slightly into air and shrugged with closed eyes and amused look on her face, "If you say so, we all wait eagerly for our youngest member to get used to his situation quickly. Besides, I just find it so romantic," Hange laughed softly and smirked at Levi with fake dreamy look in her eyes, "How he just chose to help you out of kindness of his heart during that rainy night...or maybe he just did it in hopes of saving his own skin,” She leered slightly at him with a smug and knowing look in her eyes, "Well, whatever the truth is it hardly matters, does it? Just don’t break him too badly.”

With that, Hange left the safe house so that Levi found himself alone with Eren who was still sleeping on the large divan sofa. The lean man just stood still for a moment, feeling the clean white wall press against his back. _I’m finally safe and alone with Eren_ , Levi realized and moved over to the sofa, leaning against the back of it while studying his prey’s sleeping form. The weeks of planning and stalking were over and he now had Eren exactly where he wanted him. “Oi Eren, you know you can’t leave me anymore?” Levi found himself asking from the sleeping boy who naturally didn’t answer him. The short assassin of course knew the answer to the question he had presented. He was never going to let the younger man escape him.

As the assassin stared at Eren’s unconscious form, an image of the boy’s dead body lying in that dark alley way flashed through his mind. Levi frowned and banished that mental image that had been one of the possibilities how that night could have played out. If Eren had not helped him, he probably would have died...It was because of his actions that Erwin had decided to let him keep Eren. The blond man was cruel, ruthless and extremely cautious when it came to work. It was a miracle he had chosen to let him take Eren whose family and status alone made him a high-risk target. Erwin had wanted to erase the Yeagers because the parents would no doubt try and find their son using all the connections they had, but all the evidence would simply point to Eren having run away because of some teenager issues.

“You have no idea how much you infuriate me,” Levi muttered since he had never felt like this about someone before. He wanted to own Eren completely so that he wouldn’t have any other person to rely on. The young man had become target of his obsession, someone he wanted to share his life with. Sure he was going to resist the mere idea when it would be presented to him, but Levi knew that eventually Eren would have no other choice but to join him if he wanted to be free again, and that boy couldn’t be chained or caged for long. _He is mine either way, he only gets to choose in what way_ , Levi thought smugly as he straightened his back and walked around the large divan sofa to sit next to the boy so that he could caress his prey’s head and feel the soft and silky hair with his fingers, "You can either be my lover and partner, or my pet," Levi stated quietly and in quite cruel manner. His usually so calm grey eyes were reflecting the pure desire and dark obsessive need he had for the angelic young man. He just wanted to hold his naked body against his on a soft bed; to make Eren gasp beneath him in ecstasy.

Without even noticing it, Levi tightened his hold on the boy's hair for a moment before letting his hand slide down his face and neck where he let it rest for a moment; feeling prey’s pulse that was steady and calming. _You are mine Eren, and no one will take you away from me, the_ raven black haired man thought before closing his eyes to focus on the feeling, _not Erwin, the police, your parents or your friends. No one._ Levi almost wanted to squeeze the younger man’s neck a bit to see him deprived of air, but doing that to an unconscious person could be dangerous and he had no intentions of hurting Eren. He had his life in his hands, like Eren had held his during that night. They both had been merciful, but while the Yeager had acted out from pure kindness and altruism, like a good and proper doctor, Levi knew that his own motives were purely selfish and fueled by lust and possessive need he felt for Eren.

"I know I should wait for you to wake up, Eren...but..." Levi whispered quietly as he let his hand slide beneath the boy's dark grey t-shirt with green trims on collar and short sleeves, "I just want a small taste," the older man continued before leaning over the boy, his hand caressing his victim's chest and stomach quite affectionately. Levi felt his body tense as the arousal and need he felt for the young boy burned his body so hard that it was almost painful to him. Unable to resist any longer, he pressed his thin lips against Eren’s to steal a loving kiss from his victim who naturally couldn’t answer it in his unconscious state.

The kiss didn't fulfill the need Levi felt at all, if anything it just made it worse. It was as if Eren really was a spawn of some incubus that made his body burn with unnatural desire for him. "You torment me my every waking moment and I want to hate you for it," Levi almost hissed at the unconscious boy before stealing another kiss from him, making Eren shift slightly in his sleep.

The short man looked slightly unsatisfied when he pulled back from the kiss that only fanned the flames of his lust to the point he felt like he’d only be satisfied if he ravaged the younger man beneath him until Eren was a writhing mess and begging for more.

Levi couldn’t help but sigh when he recalled that Eren was over 15 years younger than him and still underage. But then again age didn't really matter in the shadowy world of assassins. The only laws that mattered were the ones they made for themselves.

"Too bad I can't really protect your family or friends, Eren,” Levi stated while caressing the boy’s cheek with the back of his fingers, “if Erwin decides, they'll be erased from this world, not that you’d ever walk completely free again," Levi thought out loud as he rested his lean body over Eren's sleeping form, pulling the boy's leg up a bit with his hand so that he could feel and caress his thigh, “You’ll be leashed to me,” Levi whispered against his prey’s lips, feeling Eren’s warm breath against his skin.

"I'm the only person who will matter to you from now on, Eren," the older man continued and he let his full weight on the sleeping boy whose hands were bound behind his back. A part of him just wanted to cut the young student’s clothes off with a knife and take then him without any mercy, but he wanted Eren to experience and remember every moment of it.

One could only wonder how his prey would react once he woke up, but Levi suspected he’ be a fiery one.

However, since Eren was still unconscious the assassin chose not to act. The lean short man sighed as he let his fingers rake through the young man's hair one last time before getting off of him. Eren would have no other choice but choose him because if he tried to leave, Erwin and the rest would kill him without hesitation. Eren had a strong desire and will to live, which meant that he'd get used to his new position eventually if he wanted to live.

Levi clicked his shoulders and neck a bit since they felt tense, a reminder that he wasn't as young as he used to be. He took off his handgun and put it in a drawer that was locked. He had no intentions of letting Eren get his hands on anything dangerous and the sight of firearms would no doubt make him feel uncomfortable. Right now, Eren required a safe and calming environment and he didn’t intend to threat his life in anyway.

"Sleep tight, Eren, "Levi murmured as he glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping boy one last time before heading into the bathroom to take a shower in order to wash away all the worries and stress he had prior to abducting his target..

* * *

 

Eren felt like his mind was being brought back from the brink of oblivion as he slowly came to. For the first few moments he couldn't quite recall what had happened prior to his sleep and everything felt so hazy. Whatever drug was in his system lingered and kept him weak and drowsy, making his eyelids feel unbelievably heavy. “What happened? I had such a strange dream. Mom? Dad? ...Mikasa? Did I pass out?” Eren asked out loud as his eyesight started to slowly focus and the young boy started to realize that the ceiling he was staring at was not that of his own room and the material beneath him felt foreign. He was sleeping on a large divan sofa that was not one he recognized. _'This is not Armin's or Mikasa's home either,_ Eren realized and turned his head around a bit to take a good look at his surroundings even though his eye sight was still a bit blurry, “Where am I?” he wondered out loud since nothing looked familiar.

A cold feeling of fear and anxiety started to take hold of Eren’s sleepy and weak body as he slowly understood that absolutely nothing in the room looked familiar to him. As the frightening understanding that something was wrong dawned upon him, everything he had experienced earlier this night flooded his mind in one wave that made his green eyes widen in terror. He recalled everything, the dark haired man on top of him and the needle that injected him with something that had put him to sleep. “There is no way, it had to be a dream, it just had to,” Eren said out loud in utter disbelief but it was painfully clear that this was all real.

“He sought me out after all,” the brunette man muttered when he remembered who had been on him with the needle. He had taken him away from his family and friends. _I have to get out of here_ , Eren thought and tried to get into a sitting position but it was useless. His body felt unnaturally weak, as if his limbs were made of heavy led that weighted him down. The drug had faded from his blood stream enough for him to regain consciousness but it still kept him almost completely weak and defenseless.

Hundreds of questions entered the young man's mind at once as he tried to figure out what had happened and what was about to happen _. Are my friends and parents all right? Am I going to die? Will I ever see them again?_ Eren pondered furiously and when he tried to pull his hands in front of him, he realized that there was something cold and metallic around his wrists, binding his hands behind his back effectively. _Handcuffs?_ Eren thought and despite trying desperately to get them off, it was completely useless, _No, I have to get my hands free. I have to escape,_ the young man almost panicked.

“Mom, Dad, Mikasa….Armin?” Eren asked quietly in hopes that even someone from his close circle had been there with him but it was clearly a naïve and stupid hope. He was alone in this strange place.

The feeling of utter desperation and fear started to get stronger and stronger as he lied there on the dark grey sofa, too weak to move properly yet. _"I have to get out somehow,"_ Eren realized but no matter how much he tried, he simply couldn’t get up, _If I don’t, that man might…_ he panicked but froze when he heard steps coming from the doorway and corridor that opened on the opposite wall to him.

 _Is that him?_ Eren thought and felt his body tense up, his green eyes focusing on the doorway. Eren's green eyes widened slightly in fear and he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw none other than that assassin walk into the large room, wearing a white collar shirt and black trousers with almost knee high boots.

For a moment the two of them just stared at each other. The short and dangerous assassin man leaned against the doorframe and waited for the boy’s reaction with slightly annoyed look in his eyes. “You…” Eren said and his mind went completely blank as he just stared helplessly at the man who had drugged and kidnapped him in the middle of the night _. Levi…he said his name was Levi_ , Eren recalled and the young Yeager wasn't sure what to expect from the man who just stared at him for a moment with those grey eyes. The young Yeager kid felt as if the man was staring into his soul. Despite being fully clothed, Eren felt completely naked before those cold grey eyes that studied his every reaction. “You were in my room and took me, “ The young Yeager finally muttered and glanced away, not wanting to stare at those cold grey eyes, “You said that…your name was Levi, right?”

"Tsk, I see you’ve finally woken up…took you long enough,” The raven black haired man noted and started to slowly approach the bound young man in a predatory manner that made Eren want to get more distance between them even though it was impossible in his current state.

"You...I helped you that night," Eren muttered and tried to get hold of his fear and managed to do so. His father had always told him not to show fear and to control himself. He watched as the lean man sat on a arm chair across him, placing one leg over the other in an elegant manner. A flash of anger took hold of young man and he glared at the hitman across him, “Why did you attack me? I didn’t tell anyone!” Eren accused Levi but his burst of anger was ignored.

"Yes, we had the fortunate fate of running into each other that night and I thank you for helping me," the older man said calmly and eyed the drowsy boy with his grey eyes before leaning slightly forwards in his chair, "to be honest, I might not be here if you had not had not patched me," Levi continued and the boy got a determined and rebellious look in those green eyes as the anger started to push the fear aside a little bit.

Levi had completely emotionless look on his face as he studied the boy who broke their eye contact by looking away, "All I wanted to do was to help someone in need, and this is how I’m rewarded?” he muttered angrily, "Did you kill my parents? What about my friends?" he asked and was clearly more worried for the lives of those connected to him.

The short man tilted his head slightly to the side with annoyed look on his face; " Oi, you do realize that I would have killed you right there and then if you had tried leaving? You saved your life by helping me," the raven black haired assassin replied while tapping the arm rest with his fingers, “But you are an idiot if you think that by merely helping me you would be let of the hook,” the older man coldly, “You are a witness, and it is your luck that I’ve chosen to deal with you this way. Your family and friends are not under my protection, Eren and should my employer see them as a threat to the organization, they could very well be dealt with,” Levi explained coldly and in a way that made Eren’s green eyes blaze with determination and anger.

The light flickered in boy’s eyes as he tried to get hold of all the emotions inside him, “Why did I have to take that alley way,” Eren asked out loud, making Levi rest his head against his hand with calculating look on his face, “pure bad luck in your case I guess,” the short assassin replied even if Eren didn’t really want him to answer the question. Eren turned to his side and curled up slightly, “I should have let you die on that alleyway like the animal you are,” Eren hissed angrily at the man who just stared at him with emotionless look in his grey eyes.

Levi wanted to smile. _You can't lie to me Eren,_ the older man thought as he gazed at the bound young man whose whole body was trembling from anger, _you don't wish ill towards anyone and given a chance, you'd work to save every life you can_ , Levi thought quite adoringly _, you wouldn't have left me to die there, no matter what._ Eren was such an idealist and it made him irresistible to his captor. 

“Who knows, maybe you could have avoided death, but that hardly matters anymore,” Levi replied and closed his eyes for a moment, “what is done is done and these events are consequences of your actions, Eren.”

The young man grit his teeth in anger and stared daggers at the assassin who was once more eyeing him calmly. “Hey…you said your name was Levi,” Eren muttered and clenched his hands into fists behind his back, "You are an assassin. Why would you give me your real name?," he inquired but the lean older man just looked disapprovingly at him, knowing very well what the young man was thinking,

"I have no reason to keep my real identity from you Eren, after all you are not going anywhere, nor do you pose a threat to me," The assassin replied calmly and that made the doctor's son shift slightly, looking extremely uncomfortable and pale, “You are going to dispose of me…aren’t you? Why else would tell me your name,”

“No”

"Why then? Are you going to torture me for information? To see if I've talked to someone?" the brunette boy asked desperately, wanting to know what was going to happen to him. He couldn’t understand any of this. Life was so unfair. He had helped this man out of pure desire to help and save lives and this was how he had ended up; bound and drugged in the assassin’s place with no guarantees that he was even going to keep his life.

Before he could inquire further or theorize what the assassin man wanted from him, Levi scoffed and made him shut up. He had no patience or interest to waste time like this.

"Oi, listen to me you stupid brat," Levi interrupted him with in annoyed tone, “you are under my protection for saving my life that night, I will not hurt you or let others from my organization to take you,” Levi stated and his grey eyes gleamed with possessive need he felt for the young man who lied on the sofa, looking now more confused than anything, "I have no desire to hurt or kill you, but I will use force if I have to in order to keep you restrained until you are…trained so to speak."

 _Trained? What on earth is he talking about?_ Eren wondered even if he started to have some suspicions of why Levi had taken him in the middle of the night with no effort whatsoever. His family probably was still sleeping, not that he had any idea what time of a day it was now since there were no clocks or windows in this particular room. “What exactly do you want from me then?” Eren found himself asking from the short man whose dark eyes were fixated on his and the young man was unable to look away. The short assassin was quite handsome with sharp facial features and lean athletic body that had been trained for killing over the years. For whatever reasons a man like Levi wanted to keep him alive, they couldn’t be good.

 _If I had simply taken another path, this would never have happened_ , Eren thought bitterly and he had never felt so weak and defenseless in his life. His parents always scolded him for getting into fights in school but those had been nothing more than small ruckus with other adolescence kids and such things were hardly life threatening. This, this was something entirely different. He had run into a professional killer that night and chosen to help him from the kindness of his heart since had the skill and know how to help. Yet, this was how he was rewarded. He was under mercy of an assassin and whatever Levi wanted from him, he could easily take by force.

"I haven't been able to get you out of my mind for weeks," Levi stated quietly and quite threateningly, making the young student swallow heavily. _I don’t like the way he looks at me,_ Eren realized and he was unable to turn his eyes from the older man’s. They reflected the dark desire, hunger and need to possess him and Eren realized now just how dire and dangerous his situation was.

“Your face and voice, they keep haunting my every waking moment and your touch lingers on my skin,” Levi stated, his voice low and dripping with desire he felt for Eren who tried the handcuffs again angrily but it was useless. The cold metal only dug into his flesh in painful manner. “I keep wondering whether a person could really be so altruistic and good willing that they’d help someone just like that…”

"I just did what felt right. I'm not one to leave a person to suffer, no matter what they've done," Eren replied with slightly unsure look in those green eyes, "My father always told me to value life and help others to the best of my ability, such is the responsibility of a proper doctor,” Eren continued and he felt something cold grip his heart when he saw the almost dreamy look Levi had his eyes as he stared at him.

“Were you afraid, Eren? You no doubt realized that I had killed someone,” Levi thought out loud

He hesitate for a moment, "I was,” he admitted before continuing, “That judge…Zackley. You killed him, didn’t you?” Eren asked and felt defeated. It pained to know that he had helped a man who had killed the well-known and just man who had been well liked in the city. He would have felt better if the man had killed some lowlife or some other thug.

The assassin nodded, "Yes, I did," he replied calmly, as if that deed had just been one murder among hundreds, "and I usually deal with everyone who might suspect me of the crime. But your actions earned you a window to show that you could be trusted, and I can safely say that you’ve proven yourself to be a reliable and wise person with good judgment, Eren" Levi explained, but his words only earned an angry look from the boy who refused to accept this fate. It was unjust and horribly cruel.

"Yet you kidnap me and take me away from my family? Why, why would you do this to me?” He growled and for a moment, he was sure that there was a ghost of a smile on the assassin's lips, “All I wanted was to help others.”

"Life is cruel and unfair, Eren, and it is time you learned that. I guess the simplest answer to your question is that you managed to catch my eye that night, Levi admitted and lowered his voice a bit as his eyes got a slightly hollow look in them, "As I said, you've been tormenting my every waking moment for weeks and I’ve watched you for a while now, Eren…learning every little thing there is to know about you, ”the dark haired hitman murmured and Eren felt sick to his stomach. _He has studied my behavior and life for weeks,_ the idea felt scary and the boy realized that during the past weeks, one slip from him would have gotten his entire family instantly killed along with his friends, “But…I never talked about you to anyone!”

The assassin just closed his eyes and sighed heavily; "they all talk eventually, so...instead of killing you, I decided to take you alive. Someone like you does not deserve to die, Eren. You'll eventually find your place in my organization," the hitman muttered before standing up and moving over to Eren who tried to wriggle away when the lean older man sat down on the divan sofa, “and with me…” he added in dangerously quite tone that dripped with dark, possessive need.

 

Every cell in Eren’s body told him to fight and struggle for his freedom but all he could do was lie there too tired and weak to move or to get away from the assassin.

"You have no idea how infuriating it...not being able to focus on my work, " Levi muttered in quite emotionless manner and moved his hand to feel Eren's leg and thigh, "I keep recalling that night in the alley way and how your touch numbs even the painful feeling of the needle piercing my skin over and over again”.

Eren started to feel afraid now that the fire inside his soul was being pushed aside by cold fear that was caused by the dark and possessive looks Levi was giving him, "and that is my fault how?" He asked and swallowed when he realized that there was nothing he could do in his current state.

Levi had full control over him and Eren slowly started to realize just what kind of feelings this man was having towards him. The crushing realization made Eren tremble and he understood that if hitman wanted, he could do whatever he wanted with him. _This can’t be happening, this has to be some bad dream and nightmare I will wake up from,_ Eren thought and closed his eyes in hopes that he’d wake up and find himself in his own bed.

“Oi, that does you no good. You are my responsibility now and this is your home,” Levi’s words cut through his mind and destroyed whatever hopes he had of this being just a dream. The young man could feel his heart start to race and beads of cold sweat formed on his brow.

“Do you hate me?” The assassin asked quietly, “If you could choose now, would you have let me die on that alley way?”

Eren bit his tongue a bit but as much he hated the man next to him right now, he knew that he would have chosen to save his life again, “I would not," he said truthfully.

The older man's hand caressed the student's cheek feather lightly before he leaned over Eren to kiss him hungrily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda want to make Erwin take Eren too. Muahahaha. I hope modern day Levi is not too OOC. I haven't watched Attack on Titan for a while.


	4. Subjugated part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter is purely smut. Super long, badly written smut.  
> I started writing this and I just wanted to see if I actually could write a proper love scene. I hate it how I prefer writing gory scenes rather than sensuous ones. Seriously, this is badly written. Both are OOC because I haven't watched AoT for a while. EDIT: heh, forgot to remove few memo words from the beginning.

_Life is cruel and unfair,_ was all Eren could think of as one of Levi's hands moved up his calf and to his thigh as the assassin kissed him. The kiss had started out as chaste and gentle, but had grown gradually more demanding and possessive.

This just couldn’t be real. He had woken up only a while ago and found himself taken by Levi who was now kissing him and caressing his legs in a very intimate manner. The black haired man was clearly much older than him and Eren realized that he was completely under his mercy. Levi could do anything to him.

 _All my life I've been taught to help others and value life and this is how I end up?_ Eren thought as he stared into his captors emotionless grey eyes that only promised dark things to him. He was alone with the handsome assassin who had taken his previous life away with one act, wanting to own him like a pet.

 _I want to see my family again_ , Eren thought and felt something heavy press against his heart as the feeling of anxiousness started to take over his mind, _I just want to go to school and be with my friends, stress about tests and go to movies._ Was it too much to ask? Tears formed in the brunette's eyes as he recalled the soft and comforting embrace his mother always gave him along with the occasional scolding looks that were meant to teach, not punish. Grisha was always kind and wise, giving his opinion and insight in matters if needed, but he let him always do his own decisions.

"It is ok, Eren, I'll make you feel better," Levi sighed heavily when he pulled back from the kiss, unable to mask his excitement and desire any longer. The trained killer could see how scared his prey was, how he just wanted to escape this situation and place and go home…but, going back to his old life was no longer an option for Eren who belonged to him now, “I know you must be scared right now, but you are safe with me...I won't hurt you unless you give me a reason to.” While the assassin looked calm and collected, his eyes reflected his inner feelings and desire for the younger man. Eren could see unending hunger and lust Levi felt for him, hunger that would only be sated for a while if he got to claim his body. But, it would only be a momentary relief. That was what scared Eren the most.

Eren's eyes widened in shock when the older man gripped his thighs and hips quite roughly and the act made the young brunette press his head against the surface of the sofa, biting his tongue so that he wouldn’t let a small cry of terror.

"Why?” Eren whispered quietly and bit his tongue slightly so that he wouldn’t let out a slightly scared whimper, “I don’t even know you, why are you doing this to me?” He inquired, unable to accept the fact that he had ended up as a target of Levi’s obsession. _He might not have killed me, but…I don’t know if this is any better, my parents might still end up dead,_ the young man thought desperately.

“But I know so much about you Eren. I want to own everything about you,” Levi whispered and slipped his dexterous hand beneath Eren's grey t-shirt to feel his smooth stomach and chest that felt so warm and good to him, inviting even, “I knew from the moment you turned your back to me on that alley way that I’d have to find you and own you,”...Everything about the boy just tempted him and called him to finally sate his need. He couldn't wait to feel their naked bodies press against each other. He'd make Eren forget all about his worries and fears.

Levi knew he should wait to get Eren more accustomed to the situation he was in, but the assassin couldn't control his need any longer. Watching the boy from afar had been maddening experience that prevented him from working properly and now that he finally had the younger man under his control, the temptation was just too strong to resist any longer. But, surely it was going to be ok if he made Eren enjoy it to the fullest. He wanted to drown Yeager in pleasure and he had all the time in the world to persuade and seduce Eren, to manipulate him to be his.

Levi felt his body burn with desire and excitement now that he had Eren like this, awake and under his mercy, lying on the sofa all vulnerable and ready for him. At last he had what he wanted and the boy wouldn’t torment his every waking moment much longer, even though he suspected that once he claimed Eren, he wouldn’t be able to get enough of him. He'd make the younger man his and sate his need for him over and over again. Levi just knew that even if the unbearable lust he felt faded away slowly, his adoration for the young and strong willed young man would never disappear anywhere. He had already decided it; Eren was going to be his partner and lover.

"Just calm down, it will feel good to you, I promise," Levi whispered in quite emotionless manner as he caressed and rubbed Eren's skin slowly while his other hand pressed and cupped against the boy's groin, feeling and caressing him through the thick and soft fabric of his college pants.

Eren felt a feeling of dread take hold of his heart when he felt Levi brush that dexterous hand of his against his crotch, feeling Eren's body in very intimate manner, like a lover would. It was no longer unclear what the assassin wanted from him, and there was nothing to stop Levi from having it either. The Yeager boy could feel his body start to tremble as he lied on his back on the sofa, hands still bound behind his back.

“Such a fine body you have, Eren,” the short and agile assassin murmured, his middle and index finger moving teasingly up and down the thick fabric to tease the boy's cock. The feeling made Eren squirm slightly on the sofa and while the sensation was very mild, the act itself made Eren blush furiously and squirm slightly in discomfort.

"I’ll stay quiet about everything, I swear, " Eren snapped but sounded more afraid than angry now, his voice almost failing him, “Just let me go…” This was all new to him. For heaven's sake he was 15-year-old kid with little experience when it came to love and sex. Sure, he and Mikasa had shared quick and hasty kisses behind the school building during the breaks between classes but they had never taken it farther than that. Now, he was bound and beneath an adult man who was clear about his wishes and intentions.

Levi couldn't tear his eyes from the boy's face as he kept moving his hand slowly in circular manner, teasing Eren with a predatory look in those cold grey eyes, “Even if that was true, I’m not letting you leave me, Eren…you belong to me and the organization, there is no going back,” Levi replied, applying more pressure with his hand to make the green eyed lad squirm and shift on the sofa.

“S…stop it, I don’t want this!”

"I beg to differ," the hitman sighed as he watched Eren quite dreamily, letting his dexterous fingers caress the boy in agonizingly slow pace, "We have all night to enjoy this. There is no need to hurry anything," Levi continued and he could see Eren blush turn a couple of shades darker. What he was doing was clearly working. It was so easy to manipulate the younger man’s body into arousal and once he had teased Eren enough, the younger man would crave for release and his touch, “I will make you enjoy every moment of this so that eventually you’ll crave for my touch and company….

Eren bit his tongue to keep a soft gasp of pleasure down when his captor pressed his hand harder against his groin. Levi was good and his touch felt so ruinously good even through the clothing, tempting Eren with promises of nice things to come. _This is just a natural reaction to stimuli,_ Eren reminded himself, _god I hate my teenage body right now…reacting to this…murderer’s touch like this._ Levi was sure to make it hard for his prisoner to focus, quickly learning his sensitive spots that made Eren squirm and jolt slightly in excitement.

"There is no need to be ashamed of this. You are a virile young man, so you just can’t help it," Levi whispered lustfully when he removed his hand to Eren's relief, only to peel the rims of the boy's college pants downward to reveal his boxers and naked legs.

The brunette closed his eyes and his breathing got faster when the cool air kissed his sensitive skin. Eren could feel the assassin caress his cheek and neck lovingly, his touch feather light. _Why is he being so gentle with me_? Eren thought, _not that I’m complaining but…it feels odd, I don’t like this at all._

His body felt so hot and a part of him just wanted Levi to touch his shaft that had become half hard from the earlier teasing. It was a shameful and ruinous desire, but he just couldn't help it; the thought kept crossing his mind even though he tried to resist it. Eren kept his eyes shut and could feel how the assassin leaned over him to pin him against the sofa.

"Eren,” Levi whispered against the younger man’s ear and his voice was thick with lust and dark desire he felt towards the bound boy, the possessive need more than evident in his tone, “you are not going anywhere anymore. There is no life for you without me. You are mine," the adult man murmured before pressing his lips against Eren's. The green-eyed opened his green eyes when he felt Levi kiss him in a possessive manner, claiming his mouth with his tongue. Eren was afraid to break the eye contact with the assassin when he pulled back from the kiss with a small blush on his pale face.

Levi almost smiled as he studied his captive’s scared, confused and slightly flustered expression, “You belong to me Eren. Only death awaits you if you try to run or if something happens to me,” the older man explained, before kissing the boy’s forehead, “Erwin and the rest are letting you live as long as you are under my control. I’m the only one protecting you from the wolves that want to tear you and your family to shreds.”

For few seconds Eren's mind just drew blank as he endured the feeling of Levi's hands exploring his body, teasing him through the silky fabric of his boxers, trying to work him slowly but surely into arousal and successfully too. He hated himself right now for being so weak and defenseless…his mental strength fading away every passing minute. There was still drug in his system that left him weak and vulnerable.

“I don't belong to you,” Eren replied quietly, trying to squirm and thrash lightly to get Levi off of him, but it was useless. He was going to be caged and imprisoned like some pet and it was a fate he refused to endure! _I won’t accept this…I won’t! I don't care if I have to hide the rest of my life with my family, I won't...I refuse to accept this,_ he swore in his mind only to have his lips claimed by Levi once more who couldn't get enough of them. Eren was not sure what gave him the courage to bite the assassin’s lip slightly, but he did it, making Levi pull quickly from the kiss, but that defiant look in his eyes quickly died when black-haired man just smiled before pushing his leg between Eren's, making the younger man’s eyes widen in terror. Levi licked his lips slightly but didn’t taste blood.

 _Divine, I want more_ , Levi thought as he got to properly taste the young man, loving the almost sweet flavor Eren's lips had, even if the boy had bitten him slightly, but that was only acceptable. No doubt the brat would put up more resistance later, right now he simply was in shock and utterly confused.

"Oi, just relax, this will help ease your stress, I promise" the black haired man murmured as he pulled Eren’s boxers down to reveal his half hard shaft that ached and throbbed with need and desire to be touched. Even though Eren was still resisting, it wouldn’t be long until he would be begging to come. “See? You want this as badly as I,” Levi continued, his soft voice feeling almost hypnotizing to the bound boy who was trembling slightly on the large sofa, “I can’t get you out of my mind…and I bet you thought about a lot of me too…” the assassin finished and started kissing Eren’s neck in possessive manner, biting the soft skin to leave marks of ownership. Each kiss and bite made Eren’s body jolt slightly and he let out few pained gasps, but the sensuous pain just made him harder. Levi’s touch was starting to feel way too good.

 _I can’t take this anymore. I don’t want this!_ Eren thought and he had never been this afraid in his life,  "Stop it! Get off me, please!" The student yelled desperately and tried once more to get the trained killer off him, but his struggle halted when he felt those dexterous warm fingers brush against his half hard cock. The assassin was finally touching him without the fabric of his clothes blocking the direct skin contact, and it felt heavenly. Levi licked the spot he had bitten and studied Eren's every expression, his dark bangs slightly over his eyes as he caressed and teased the boy’s shaft.

“I don’t think you want me to,” Levi stated with somewhat lewd and smug look in his eyes as he kept stroking the boy who couldn’t help but focus on the wonderful feeling. His emerald green eyes were wide and Eren couldn’t help but glance downwards at the sight of the short man touching him.

The assassin wasn't sure whether Eren had stopped fighting because he was scared or because it felt good, but it didn't matter. Levi seized the opportunity and took advantage of Eren's sudden stillness and brushed his palm against the underside of they boy's throbbing cock before resuming his kissing and licking. He cupped the brunette’s pair sensuously and used all tricks he knew to keep Eren docile and unable to focus on anything else but the pleasure he felt.

 _Typical teenager, can't think of anything else but sex,_ Levi thought but didn't think any less of Eren, if anything this could help him to control the young Yeager better, "See? It feels nice," Levi breathed heavily against Eren's neck and felt himself get more and more excited and aroused as well. His free hand went to unbutton the white-collar shirt, discarding it onto the floor when the last button was opened. Eren stared at him and Levi was sure the boy found his lean yet toned body desirable, the heavy blush and slightly gaping mouth was evidence enough.

Eren's bright green eyes were filled with terror and few tears as he lied still on the sofa with the athletic older man on top of him, pinning him effectively against the surface. Even though Levi was not tall, his body felt heavy on the young teenager who realized he couldn't escape from beneath him; especially with his hands bound behind his back.

"Please, don't do this, Levi..." Eren asked and tried to sound convincing, using the assassin's name in hopes that it would coax some sort of reaction from the killer, but his words ended in a short and quiet gasp that he tried to keep inside him when Levi pressed his palm harder against his shaft, his fingers teasing the crown with feather light touch.

"Your body certainly seems to enjoy this, Eren, there is no shame in it,," Levi noted calmly as he reached upwards to claim Eren's soft lips once more into a needy kiss that left a string of saliva between their lips when he finally let the boy have some air once more, “No one will ever know if you just give in and enjoy this…I want you to do it.”

Eren felt like he wanted to die from shame as he felt himself get fully hard beneath the assassin. His legs twitched slightly as the quite handsome killer kept tormenting him. The Yeager’s struggle slowly died down as Levi took his time teasing him. "Good boy," the man said calmly as Eren pressed his head against the fabric once more and just closed his eyes, trying to endure the growing arousal that burned his body.

Levi couldn’t take it any longer. He had to claim Eren as his.

"Stop it, you are manipulating my body," Eren stated but couldn't help but gasp more loudly when Levi just scoffed and wrapped his hand around his cock and squeezed it hard.

"Maybe I am, but you have to admit that it feels good. You want me to stroke you like this, don't you?" The older man asked calmly as he let his hand slide up and down Eren's cock in agonizingly slow manner, coaxing yet another pleasured whimper from his victim.

Levi's cold grey eyes were almost dreamy as he watched Eren breathe heavily on the sofa, clearly wanting to fight and struggle, but his body told him to just take the pleasure and enjoy it, "You don't have much experience, do you?" Levi asked calmly, not ridiculing the boy in any way. He just wanted to know how rough he could be with him. He was still going to claim Eren fully, but maybe he should leave the rougher play for later...the boy was probably going to be scared, but he couldn't control this maddening need any longer.

"That is none of your business!" Eren snapped at him and the scared and angry look with heavy blush on his face told Levi everything he needed to know.

“So no experience whatsoever,” The assassin muttered and squeezed Eren's cock harder before picking up the pace with his strokes that made the boy breath faster and heavier, making him let out a soft, almost completely silent moan, “But that’s ok, I can train you,” Levi continued as he moved his free hand to open his belt and trousers.

 _It feels so good_ , Eren thought and swallowed heavily when the assassin who had taken him away kept stroking him without mercy. _Certainly it wouldn't be the end of the world if I let myself enjoy this just once?_ The brunette boy thought, unable to keep a sigh of pleasure inside when Levi teased the crown of his shaft with his finger tips every now and then while stroking him demandingly, only to slow down his movements when the Eren bucked his hips instinctively, _maybe he will make some mistake if I behave for now?_ Yeager thought, but his eyes widened slightly in both fear and confusion, when he saw Levi unbuckle his belt and open those black skintight trousers of his burglar/assassin outfit.

 _No…no no no,_ was all Eren could think of and the mere thought of being taken by this man who harbored only dark possessive need for him made him renew struggle momentarily and try to get away.

"Oi, stop struggling. It does you no good," Levi whispered, his voice soft and alluring, tempting Eren to just give in and let him do what ever he wanted, “I promise you, Eren…just be still and it will feel wonderful.” The room fell completely silent with only Eren's raspy breathing and occasional moan pierced the silence, pearls of pre formed on the crown of his shaft that Levi quickly smeared along his length with his fingers.

"Good," Levi said calmly as he kept pleasing the boy beneath him, "You won't escape me. So do yourself a favor and enjoy this to the fullest," Levi whispered dangerously to his captive and decided it was better to just get Eren used to his touch a while longer before he'd claim him fully, "You'll never go back home again."

Those cruel words hurt so bad and Eren tried to fight the tears even though his shaft started to leak more and more pre onto Levi's dexterous fingers that made his touch all the more pleasing and wonderful to the younger man. "I'm the only one you can rely on from now on Eren," The assassin said quietly and moved his hand faster now, wanting to feel the boy's body twitch in pleasure beneath him and hear his wonderful voice.

“I love that scared face of yours, Eren,” Levi breathed heavily and kept stroking the younger man avidly before taking both of their hardons into his hand, pressing them together and stroking them sensuously, making his prey sigh and moan loudly at the new, quite erotic feeling and sight.

The teen felt like he wanted to die from shame as the assassin kept caressing him and pleasing him so wonderfully. And now that he felt the Levi’s hard shaft press against his, he realized just how badly the back-haired man wanted him. It was very frightening.

The short man breathed slightly heavier as he stroked their cocks together, loving the slight changes in Eren’s expressions as the pleasure he felt started to take over his reason. Levi himself had been tormented by the boy for weeks now and now that he had him bound and beneath him like this, it was simply too much. The assassin let out a sigh of pleasure as he kept stroking both of them, bucking his hips slightly.

Levi kept Eren effectively pinned against the sofa and let more of his body weight onto him before stealing yet another needy kiss from the young man who refused to answer it. However, when the assassin moved his free hand to his neck and choked him for a moment, Eren was forced to open his mouth in desperate attempt to gasp for air and Levi ceased the opportunity, thrusting his tongue into the boy's mouth and claiming his mouth fully. Every noise of pleasure or fear Eren made were like music to the hitman and he rewarded his prey by stroking their shafts together, his dexterous fingers teasing the boy’s crown deliciously that kept leaking more and more pre onto his fingers.

Eren felt like his body and mind were being over stimulated and all he could do was lie beneath the assassin who was tormenting his body and making sure he was able to do anything but try and endure to wonderful yet scary pleasure.

 _I can’t take this,_ Eren thought when it felt as if his body was on fire, the ruinous pleasure overwhelming him and removing whatever inhibitions he had. The young student felt ashamed and dirty when he finally moaned loudly against the assassin's lips and thrust hard into Levi's hand and against the hitman's shaft. Levi instantly rewarded him with swift strokes that felt even better,

"Just like that, Eren, enjoy this," Levi persuaded him in that dangerous and calm voice that made Eren want to just give in and enjoy the pleasure the dangerous killer was giving him, even if this whole situation was scary an new to him, “I know I will,” the assassin added breathlessly as his own pleasure built up.

 _I need to recover first and maybe he will let me go once he is done with me,_ Eren thought hopefully even if he knew that it was stupid to such things. Levi watched all enthralled when Eren started bucking his hips slowly, thrusting into his hand. Levi’s cold grey eyes gleam with dark and possessive desire.

Eren had never felt this good before. Sure he had touched himself countless times, but to have the handsome man on top of him, working his hard shaft with such experience made Eren see stars and gasp every now and then. _Levi has to be a demon...How can I feel like this about him? This is wrong…I can’t…_ Eren thought desperately and his eyes were all hazy and he no longer kept his moans and whimpers down as the assassin's hand kept stroking and rubbing their pre coated shafts together.

 _It feels so good, I want more_ , Eren thought as his legs twitched slightly, his hazy green eyes fixated on Levi's dark grey ones that studied his every expression and emotion, wanting to cherish every second of this. The assassin's eyes gleamed slightly with desire and a bit of maliciousness as he slowed his pace before stopping the stroking completely.

The desperate look Eren gave him was truly delicious; it was confused, annoyed and fearful at the same time. The boy was clearly yearning for more and just watched quietly when the older man search his pockets for a something, only to pull out a small vial with what looked like expensive rose-coloured oil inside it. While Eren had no first hand experience about sex, he understood well why Levi had pulled that vial out. Naturally, his expression turned scared and his heart started to race when the assassin leaned over him, brushing is soft lips against his cheek and ear.

“Just relax and this won’t hurt you,” the assassin almost purred and Eren had a feeling that he wouldn’t really mind that much if he broke him, “It will feel good to you…and is something you will come to want.” The young Yeager closed his eyes and tried to calm down but it was no use. Levi's gaze looked hollow and void of any emotion as he opened the vial and poured some of that sweet scented oil onto his nimble fingers. “Shh....Its alright,” Levi murmured calmingly when his prey let out a scared yelp when he felt slipped two oil slick fingers slip inside him, starting to prepare his body for what was to come. Levi wanted this to be as pleasurable as possible for his savior.

A shiver ran down Eren’s spine and he instinctively tried to struggle a bit, but it was completely futile against the combat trained man, “stop it, it feels weird,” Eren hissed and squirmed beneath Levi who seemed to only enjoy his weak struggling. He continued preparing his prey for a moment, enjoying every little surprised whimper of pleasure, fear and uneasiness the younger male let out. When he was satisfied with his work, Levi pulled his fingers out and instead took a firm hold of his prisoner's thigh.

 

Levi positioned himself against Eren’s entrance without a word and teased him slightly, resuming to slowly stroke the younger man to keep him docile and calm. “Relax…” Levi now commanded when Eren almost started to hyperventilate, turning his head so that he didn’t have to face the raven-black haired man.

The hitman felt so heavy on top of him. Eren closed his eyes and swallowed when Levi bucked his hips slightly, teasing him while his dexterous fingers danced on Eren’s sensitive skin, drowning him in pleasure. Levi couldn’t wait any longer and finally pushed his shaft deep inside Eren, claiming the young boy fully as his. Eren’s cries of fear and discomfort echoed slightly in the room But Levi ignored them and kept Eren pinned down beneath him with his toned form, letting the younger man adjust to his size and the new, foreign feeling...a feeling he'd get used to in no time.

“There is no need to keep your voice down, Eren, no one can hear you,” Levi whispered against his ear and nibbled the boy’s ear lobe hungrily, “Your body is so hot and tight, just like I imagined it would be, it feels so good,” the older man continued breathlessly as he pulled back slightly only to thrust back into his young prisoner who gasped and whined in pleasure. Eren’s body felt so hot and tight to the assassin who felt like he wouldn’t last long.

The slick sounds of the assassin pushing into Eren who lied beneath him filled the air and the otherwise quiet room echoed with their heavy breathing and the occasional moan Eren let out as the foreign and strange feeling turned into that of pleasure.

 _Why...why does it feel so good?_ Eren thought when he let out yet another gasp of pure ecstasy as the assassin on top of hit something wonderful that made him see stars. Levi’s grey eyes reflected the pure adoration and possessive need he felt for the younger man, his chest and back shining slightly with beads of sweat. The pleasure built and built, making Eren’s whole body twitch slightly as he just lied there and tried to endure the inferno of stimuli that Levi forced upon him.

Levi’s free hand felt Eren’s thick brown hair as he licked and kissed the younger man’s neck, stealing an occasional kiss from his prisoner who no longer could fight the pleasure. He had let go of all his inhibitions and just wanted to feel the adult man hit that wonderful spot inside him over and over again. Eren’s eyes were hazy from pleasure and he head quite a lewd expression on his face as the hitman stroked his fully hard cock that was leaking precum onto his flat stomach. Levi wanted this moment to last forever, but he could feel his inevitable climax approach. He was surprised that Eren had not spilled himself yet into his hand, but then again, he was talented and had kept Eren on the edge for a while now. Preventing the boy from reaching his bliss until he wanted him to.

"Do you want to come?" Levi asked quietly as their lips parted once more from a heated kiss that the brunette had answered eagerly, "All you have to do is ask and I'll grant you the release," the assassin continued and wanted nothing more than to hear Eren beg for him to sate his needs. He kept thrusting into the boy’s tight and hot hole that was slick with both oil and Levi’s pre that made his thrusts more pleasing to both of them. This was a start of a beautiful relationship that might be a bit one-sided in the beginning...but he'd drown the boy in pleasure and ecstasy every night until he refused to leave his side. Eren would become a valuable part of the organization.

"N..no, I'd never do that!" Eren grunted at the assassin but let out a gasp of pure pleasure when Levi squeezed him again and massaged his pair slowly while thrusting gently into him,

"So bullheaded even after you’ve moaned from pleasure for a while now…you can’t lie with that lewd face, Eren,” Levi whispered to him, “Admit that you want to spill yourself into my hand, that you want to feel as good as possible,” Eren swallowed heavily and couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of the assassins’ fingers rake through his thick brown hair so affectionately while thrusting into him in agonizingly slow pace that forced out yet another sweet gasp and moan from Eren. Feeling Levi caress his head and scalp felt so...comforting and good. He almost forgot the situation he was in and a part of him hoped that it was because of the drug still in his system.

Eren's mind was too deep in the pleasure that he no longer had the willpower to fight. He just wanted this to be over with and reach his release so badly. Levi had kidnapped him, bound him and pretty much forced himself upon him, making sure Eren understood that he would probably never see his family again, yet he wanted nothing more than to feel the man touch and stroke him until he couldn't endure it any longer. He wanted to feel the dark haired assassin thrust into him hard. The need was so overwhelming that it almost felt painful.

"You want it, don't you Eren?" The assassin inquired quietly and moved his palm against the underside of Eren's slick and pulsing shaft, teasing him in maddening way, "You want to come into my hand and feel good. You want it more than to see your family and friends ever again,” the man teased him and Eren finally swallowed his pride and nodded slightly in defeat.

"I didn't hear you," Levi replied, desiring to hear a proper request. He almost smiled as he stared at the boy’s tortured expression, knowing very well that the young student tried to hold onto whatever shreds of pride and self-respect he had left. Eren growled slightly and tried to desperately to buck his hips for more friction and contact with the assassin's hand, but Levi just applied more weight on the boy, pinning his legs against the sofa with his own.

"Tell me what you want," Levi whispered quietly and kissed the boy's neck slowly and affectionately, “I want to hear you beg for me.”

The young man finally swallowed his pride and let go of self-respect. He couldn’t bear this torture any longer.

"I want it," Eren finally moaned out desperately, his tone reflecting the utter humiliation and defeat he felt, “ please, I want to come, I...need it.”

Levi's grey eyes got a dangerous and possessive shine in them and he nuzzled the boy's neck affectionately, "good," he murmured and before Eren could say anything, the assassin squeezed him wonderfully and started stroking him fast and demandingly while thrusting mercilessly into the bound boy.

Eren felt like he couldn't endure the pleasure for long and desperate moans kept escaping his lips that drove the assassin almost crazy with desire, but he didn't want to break Eren yet, even if every moan and gasp he managed to coax from Eren's lips were like music to his ears. The trained killer showed the boy now mercy as he worked him slowly but surely towards his climax. Levi grunted softly as the feeling of the Eren's hot and slick cavern started to become too much for him to bear; the tight and hot feeling around his cock was just too much to withstand any longer. The assassin closed his eyes for a moment and buried his head into against Eren’s neck, kissing and licking the skin, claiming the young boy as his.

Eren squirmed slightly beneath the assassin as the pleasure started to get too much. The feeling combined from Levi’s stroking and thrusting made the brunette see stars and it finally became too much for him to stand. He let out a loud moan of pure bliss. A strong shudder ran down Eren’s spine and he arched his lean body deliciously beneath Levi as he spilled himself into the assassin's slick and warm hand. All the pent up stress and anxiousness just washed away as the Yeager’s body trembled slightly due to the overwhelming ecstasy that made his mind go blank and body relax against his will.

Levi kept grunting and groaning quietly and hearing Eren’s sweet cry of pure bliss was enough to push him to reach his own climax as well. When the young student came into his hand, his body tightened around Levi’s shaft, making him come hard inside the boy even though he wished that this moment could last forever.

Eren felt lethargy take over his body as he relaxed against his will on the sofa with the assassin still on top of him, feeling heavy and warm against him. The boy had hazy eyes and he breathed heavily as the pleasure slowly faded away...the ecstasy he had felt was once more being replaced by shame and disgust he felt for himself...for letting the assassin manipulate his body like this.

The feeling of ecstasy and bliss washed over Levi’s body and he had not felt this level of satisfaction in a long time. Eren was the first one he had truly desired and the need he had felt for the boy was unbearable. The asassin felt his mind draw blank as he came deep into the boy, releasing all the pent up stress and desire that had tormented him for a while. He was taught never to let his guard down, but what danger could Eren be to him? Levi slumped on top of the boy as the pleasure wrecked through his body. Eren stared at the ceiling with hazy and tried look on his face as the older man panted quietly on top of him, still nuzzling his neck so affectionately, kissing it.

Levi sighed as he lifted his hand that was covered in Eren’s cum. “Filthy,” he muttered quietly and wiped it clean on the boy’s shirt, making the young Yeager whine in disapproval and disgust, “Oi, I have a drawer full of clothes waiting for you….” Levi grunted and for a moment he just lied on top of the young man whose mind was clearly in turmoil, he could see it in Eren’s eyes when he lifted his head slightly. The green-eyed boy was in vulnerable state now and given time, he could take those handcuffs off him, but for now it was safer to keep them on. He’d have to get him cleaned first and clothed properly. No doubt Erwin was going to make a visit eventually.

The assassin almost smiled at the young man while caressing his head with his clean hand, stealing a gentle kiss from him. “It is ok,” the short hit man whispered when he saw how scared Eren looked once more. He knew exactly what was going through the boy’s mind: he was feeling ashamed, dirty and guilty now that the pleasure had faded away, "you did good, Eren, I will let you rest for a while now," Levi praised him darkly and caressed the brunette's head and side of face lovingly. He still couldn't decide whether the boy was a demon or an angel in disguise...maybe both.

The assassin could hear his cell phone ring in the kitchen and he finally pushed himself off Eren who turned to his side and curled up slightly on the sofa _. I want to go home, I wish this had never happened,_ Eren begged in his mind and fought the tears as he realized fully what Levi had done to him. _I’m disgusting…why me?_ Eren thought, hating himself and the assassin for doing this.

"They’ll find me, I’m certain of it," Eren finally whispered and got an empty glance from Levi who moved his hand to caress the boy's thigh and hip, “Someone will.”

"They'll think you have simply ran off because of stress or some other reason," Levi stated calmly, his grey eyes focused on Eren's face, "I made sure not to leave any evidence on the scene. There is no way someone will ever find you here," Levi as he got up and put his belt back on. Still, he needed another shower and Eren too would need to be cleaned, “I will take this call, I’ll be back shortly.” Maybe It was best to give Eren a moment to mull things over.

With that, Levi left Eren alone in the room to recover.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm...should I like put the noncon warning on for this story? I mean, Eren was not really consenting...and he acted so weirdly too.


End file.
